My Football Academia
by LightsAndSounds
Summary: Soccer, football, whatever you want to call it, is the worlds most watched sport and the whole world has its eyes on Japan as their new era of the sport has been ushered in by the likes of Toshinori Yagi, or All Might and co. How can Yuuei further cement Japan as a football powerhouse?
1. Prologue

' _Ball picked up by Hargrave.'_

For the thousandth time as a young child, Izuku Midoriya found himself holding a football and wearing his navy blue jersey. The one that adorned a section of red on each shoulder, and a sewn on patch with the Yuuei crest positioned just above and to the left of his heart. The same one with the number 10 on the front and a name strewn out on the back over his shoulder blades. Izuku was a football fan through and through. Weekends meant constantly nagging his mother to find what time the game came on TV and patiently, yet anxiously, waiting for that time to come. When it did, he sat wide-eyed and open-mouthed watching diligently, making a commotion whenever someone did a really cool move, or Yuuei scored a goal, or a player suffered a foul. His commitment for someone so young was uncanny, yet admirable. A big difference to most kids, and most fans really, was that Izuku didn't really care if his team lost. If they won, his excitement sky rocketed and his mood was more boisterous than normal, but in the event of a loss, he only felt a brief moment of defeat before bouncing back to his normal self and realizing that there was always next week, another chance to push forward and another chance to watch his favorite team do their best.

 _'Dropped back to Vilthorsson. A plethora of attacking options going forward for Yuuei as we hit the 75 minute mark_.'

The commentator's voice was nearly toned out amongst the deafening cheers of the supporters' section from within the stadium. The top of the screen showing only a fraction of the total attendance, all of which were fans proudly wearing the navy blue and red of the home team, waving flags or, mostly, shouting at the top of their lungs. The atmosphere was intense, and it was every week. Yuuei had attracted a following that spanned the world over and attendance was at an all time high. Camera, eyes, and lights were on the squad at all times. The players on the field were nothing short of heroes to the nation of Japan. Not five years earlier, the country's quality of football was average at best. Time and time again they poked their head in the limelight, only to be pushed back down into the mix with the large majority of the other nations as outliers. What was occurring at this moment in time was nothing short of a revolution of sorts. Thanks to this golden age of players, of football "heroes", the Japanese people had taken quick notice to their countries' new success and grabbed on tight with both hands. In a short span, the next generation of kids and future players was fashioned and immediately noticed to be a talented bunch. This trend was clearly only going to continue. All thanks to Yuuei.

 _'To Aizawa - who is sent to the ground by a crunching tackle - '_

The score line in the top left corner of the screen read 0-1 in favor of the opposition, the timer in the very corner ticking past the 75 minute marker and the small text just below the score line reading "Agg: 1-2." In football, most tournaments end up as a knockout competition with each match up playing a Best of 2, with the team that advances to the next round being the side with the most goals over the two games, or the higher 'Aggregate' score. After both games, in the event of a tie in aggregate scoring, the tie breaker is the total amount of goals scored away from home. The game being played on screen was the second game, or leg, of the semi-final round. In the first leg, the game ended as a 1-1 draw at the home stadium of Academía de La Masia, a team from southern Spain, in which Yuuei got a crucial away goal early on in the match, meaning that they had the lead going into the game at home. Therefore, at the very minimum, they just had to hold out in the second game and not concede. But no fortress can survive every attack. For an hour of game time, Yuuei seemed to hold up defensively. The opposition may have had most of the ball and taken lots of shots from hard angles and long distances, but none of them seemed threatening, making it seem like Yuuei had a comfortable hold on the game. That was until one slip up, one misread, and one miscommunication in defense, left a wide open gap for La Masia to attack.

 **"A la ocasión la pintan calva"**

The famous Spanish academy, the one that held notoriety and fame, and had ruled European and World football for the past decade, struck first and struck hard. It was a piercing blow to the hearts of the Yuuei players and fans as they watched the Spanish side celebrate their goal. A deafening silence fell over the stadium in the moment, but sound was immediately restored by the jubilation of the few thousand supporters who made the journey to the land of the rising sun from sunny Spain. They wanted no change to be made to their rule of domination in the football world, but that didn't mean there wasn't a chance of that still happening. In football, it is believed that you are more likely to score just after your opponent had, for they aren't entirely focused on the present match situation, but instead on what had just occurred. The idea doesn't have a lot of numerical basis behind it, but when it happens, you truly do believe it has always existed as truth.

From the kickoff after conceding, the home fans regained their vigor and beckoned Yuuei to attack, and attack they did. Yuuei unleashed an absurd high pressure, last ditch system, that created chance after chance after chance and caused the Masía squad to become flustered. They began to misplace passes, something they normally did so well. They cleared the ball poorly and sent it straight back to Yuuei, and most importantly, failed to take advantage of the gaps that Yuuei was forced to let happen in order for them to press forward. Then, on a well placed corner kick, the Spaniards allowed the veteran Enji Todoroki, to rise up uncontested and head the ball into the back of the net. The crowd exploded, the music blared, the confetti went up, and the game was back on again. Both teams clashed with renewed vitality and gave absolutely everything they could in the minutes following. Tackles were harder, and more precise than before, cool heads were being tested with impatient thoughts, and attackers were begging for that one deadly pass to come into enough space for them to make a chance out of it. The best attackers in the world, though, make something out of nothing.

 _'- but the ball is picked up by Yagi in the mid-field and here he goes! The Japanese-American steamrolling through the La Masía midfield -"_

Toshinori Yagi, Yuuei's and Japan's number one player. The spiky blonde haired man with the number 10 on his chest, a symbolic reminder of the role he plays for his team and the only number that a person of his caliber should wear, was the shining light of the country. In a mere few seasons since his debut, he was was hailed as one of Japan's greatest players to ever play. His passion, his ferocity and his never give up attitude gave him the beloved nickname that he is known by all over the world, "All Might".

 _"The big man has speed to burn and power to display as he jets passed another midfielder. He has Yamada to his right and - oh he has elected to go for goAAALLLLLLL!"_

The people watching on TV, the fans watching in the stadium, the commentators, the opposition, the coaching staff, the teammates...nobody was prepared for what they had just witnessed. From the tackle on Aisawa, the ball had found its way to just inside Yuuei's attacking third. The ball seemed to be heading towards the path of an oncoming opposition player, but All Might had rushed on to scene at a blistering speed, and made the ball his with a quick turn to put the ball in a position where he could make use of the possession. His field of vision was wide, but his options were thin. The midfield was crowded with players as the ball was attempting to work its way out wide, so midfielders were transitioning from one side to another, and as a result, most of his teammates were hidden behind opponents. It took creativity and quick thinking for Toshinori to see a small space between two enclosing midfielders. He took that space the same second he saw it and was clear into an opening that he could work with. A wise man now saw passes, but a man with instinct and desire saw only goal. As a center forward, he was an attacker, distributor and goal scorer; the full package. He did what he had to do when he needed to, not for himself, but for the people supporting him in the stands, the coaches who believed in him and his teammates that trusted him. He saw opportunities to help the team more than anyone. So, when All Might himself saw a pass that could create an attacking opportunity with a lot of guaranteed success, and decided against it, it became very clear to everyone in the world that they were witnessing something special. And every time a young Izuku watched it back, it left him beyond amazed.

 _"Are you kidding me? Japan's greatest has once again produced a piece of absolute magic! 35 yards out from goal, a whole defensive unit in front of him, a minuscule view of the top corner from his position and he has picked it out, incredible!_

 **Hi all. Hope you enjoyed this little prologue. I don't know how much I will update this story and his far it will go, but Boku no Hero Academia is still fresh on the rise as a series, so hopefully I stick around along with it. Just have to let time tell.**

 **If you have any suggestions for things or any questions, feel free to message me or leave a review. I'm not the best writer, but always love combining my favorite shounen series with my favorite sport!**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on Izuku! Keep going!"

Inko Midoriya watched with worried eyes as her son picked himself up off of the ground after losing possession, and rushed back to help on defense. Watching Izuku play was something she loved doing, but was also getting harder on her heart as her son grew older. In the beginning, she was so happy for him to be joining a team and to have the possibility to make lots of friends. Izuku was shorter and of smaller frame than a lot of the other kids his age and that in turn lead to him being an easy target for some of the bigger kids. This led to him not having a lot of friends and being pretty lonely. Some days after school, come home upset and confused as to why some kids treated him so poorly. It was so hard for her to watch her son come home and be on the verge of tears just because of something he couldn't control. Since joining the team though, she has noticed the days that Izuku comes home upset are much fewer and farther apart than before, but it's plain to see that even though his day may not have been great, he is always looking forward to practice twice a week and just excited for the weekend to come around so he can play. It's taken his mind off of other troubles and for that she is grateful.

Regardless of the small victories playing football has brought about, Inko can't help the way she feels when the realities of Izuku's troubles are multiplied on the field. They are evident and plain as day. No matter how much she wants to ignore the outside factors and focus on how much fun Izuku is having, she can't help but see it with her own eyes and acknowledge it's existence. The way her son is just a little too short, the way her son is not as technically gifted, the way her son is one step behind, literally and figuratively, compared to the other kids. The proof is abundant. But where Izuku lacks physically, he makes up for it with mental aspects; things like desire, intellect and heart. The kid works his damn tail off. If he loses the ball, he doesn't pout over it. He immediately changes gears from offense to defense and adapts accordingly. He also has an innate sense of tactical positioning that is impressive for someone this age. Most kids will chase the ball and move to what they think is the right position, but Izuku will move according to where he thinks he will be most dangerous going forward, or try to cut off important passing lanes, or try and place himself where he can help his team. The hours of watching the pros on the weekends and taking mental notes has proven very pivotal in that area of his game. Above all though, his most important trait is that he leaves absolutely everything on the field. Inko always finds herself impressed at how exhausted Izuku is after every game and can't help but smile each time. The adorable way that he gets into the car after each game and his mouth just won't stop moving about all the different things that happened during the match, until his mind matches the same tired state his body is in and he falls asleep.

Inko readjusted her focus to her son's game just in time to see one of Izuku's teammates, a slightly taller kid with spiky hair and an angry look on his face, give her son an earful and a smack over the head. "I swear, Katsuki, I will come on to the pitch and drag you off by your ear if you don't cut the crap, do you hear me?!" A loud and equally angry look woman with spiky sand-colored hair that was strikingly similar to the boy who hit Izuku, but more feminine looking, had come up and stood next to Inko, before fiercely yelling at her son. The berating of her son was returned with a lippy, "shut it you old hag!" much to the mother's annoyance. After regaining her composure, the woman turned towards Inko and smiled, "Sorry about that Inko, Katsuki just never seems to learn, or care for that matter," and a short chuckle escaped from her. Inko couldn't help but let out an awkward laugh in return and smile, "sure is the same old, same old, isn't it, Mitsuki?" The two moms had known of each other since their two sons went to the same school, but hadn't ever interacted as the boys weren't exactly best friends, b their interactions increased when both of their boys were placed on the same youth team. Mitsuki was quite the opposite compared to Inko when it came to the relationships they had with their kid. The Bakugou duo were both spitting images of each other and as such, heated fits of yelling and name calling were common. A very stark contrast to the loving and understand relationship that the Midoriya household entertained. Away from her child though, Mitsuki was as normal and down to earth as most parents, but still a little on the fiesty side. "It's just boys being boys," Inko said, a more natural and relaxed grin on her face. "Doesn't change the fact that Katsuki seems to give your kid more of a hard time than the others."

Mitsuki had turned back towards the field and watched as her son barreled a kid over that was trying to steal the ball off of him before he fired a shot into the back of the net. None of the boys ran up to congratulate Katsuki on his goal, as he just calmly jogged back to his half for kickoff. It was when he reached the half way line and got into position for the restart that Izuku made his way over and offered out a hand, "Way to go Kacchan!" The outreached hand was left untouched by his teammate and his hopes of getting a friendly high-five were turned down by Katsuki yelling, "You think I care, Deku? Get your stupid ass back into position!" Saddened by his teammate and friend's denial of his attempt at being courteous, and at the choice of nickname he was addressed with, Izuku strode back to his position. Deku was the name Katsuki had been calling him ever since they joined the same team. The name contained the same characters as Izuku, but meant 'worthless, good-for-nothing' and accurately portrayed the way Kacchan treated him and felt about him. Izuku hadn't necessarily done anything to deserve being treated poorly, but was the perfect target for this boy's violent tendencies. It was just his nature and Izuku saw no signs of that changing any time soon.

The game resumed shortly thereafter and Izuku continued to play his game. The opposition wasn't the best team they had faced and his team held a comfortable lead, so there was no need to make any rash decisions. He was being very sure to control his position and break up play from a deep defensive midfield position, a role he created for himself at this stage in the game. In his gut, he found it unnecessary for him to contribute to the attack, especially when he had Kacchan in front of him. The game had been pretty textbook as far as their season went. Most games, Katsuki dominanted the attack and Izuku just tried to be as helpful to the team as he possibly could, working the midfield the way he saw fit, and since his coach didn't say anything to change his style, he didn't see a need to change anything.

The ball came to Izuku's feet and he quickly glanced up to survey the field. A teammate was positioned well just below the strikers and, should he get the ball, would be in a perfect position to create an attacking opportunity. Rolling the ball out from between his feet, Izuku made a pinpoint pass straight to his teammate, but the ball was swiftly intercepted before it reached his intended target, and the counterattack was on for the opposing side. With a quick pivot and an instantaneous bit of acceleration, Izuku tried his hardest to cut off the angle that would be the most efficient way to goal, but was too slow, as he had to watch his opponent blow by him and make his way to the edge of the 18-yard box they were defending. The boy on the ball had his run slowed down by a defending teammate, but the opposing team still had the advantage in numbers going forward and looked threatening. Trying his best to fix his mistake, Izuku dashed towards the center of the goal box, in hopes that he would be in a good position to clear the ball away should it come through. As he predicted, the player on the ball had dribbled towards the end line and was looking to cross towards the middle. The ball was lifted in to the box and on a path to reach the small area that Izuku was covering. Preparing himself for a big jump that would hopefully give him just enough height to clear the ball, Izuku bent his knees and sprang up as high as he could. He had only reached about half way up before Izuku felt the wind rush out of his lungs and his weight fall towards the ground. His head was the first thing to hit the floor, and it bounced, as the rest of him hit the ground. Izuku instantly felt dizzy and disoriented, his vision was blurry and he had a hard time focusing. His hearing became extremely sensitive, the sound of the wind rushing by him was amplified and the footsteps of the other players in the box sounded like earthquakes all around him. Mustering what strength he had, Izuku made an attempt to stand back up, but a heavy weight landed on top of him, his head smacking against the floor once more. This time, Izuku made no attempt to get back up as his brain pounded in his head and his vision slowly faded out.

 **First chapter down. Really enjoying how this is going so far. If you want longer chapters let me know, otherwise I'll leave each important bit to be as long as I see fit.**

 **Thanks for reading and thanks to 'Phoenix X 2' for the first review.**


End file.
